My Lady Marinette
by TheStrangeClaireBean
Summary: What if HawkMoth returned his miraculous and the festivities, interviews, and parades had been taking a toll on LadyBug and ChatNoir and they run away together to get some peace and quiet outside the city and under the stars? LadyNoir reveal, super fluffy!


**Heyoo, Beans! It's Claire Marie.**

**Everyone is going nuts with LadyNoir reveals and I couldn't help but do a fluffy one of my own. Please enjoy, My Lady Marinette.**

Hawkmoth had disappeared months ago, only for Master Fu to realize the butterfly and peacock miraculous had been mysteriously returned to its rightful place.

A festival took place nearly immediately after we had publicly announced the defeat of hawkmoth.

Everyone was celebrating, but to be honest the constant attention and all of the parties ceremonies, and parades we were asked to attend, was getting on our nerves.

Nadja smiled at the two of us and asked quite simply during our interview, "So when will we learn who's really behind your masks?"

I freeze, I hadn't thought that far ahead yet… I'm still nervous about telling Chat! How am I going to reveal myself to the whole world?

Before I can figure out what to say, I hear a low growl from my partner. "It's quite simple Nadja," He admits, "You won't." When he stands he takes my hand with his signature smirk and presses a kiss to the back of it. "What do you say we get out of her, M'lady?"

It was the first genuine smile I had seen him wear since the festivities started.

I laugh. "As you wish my knight in shining leather."

Chat beams and we race out of the building, hand in hand.

He leads me into the night, out of the city, and away from the bright lights. We just keep going and going without a care in the enough we make it to a thick forest and we race through the trees. He stays on foot while I swing from above. When I look down at him, hearing his bright laugh, I don't realize we've come to a clearing and my Yo-Yo had nothing to grab hold of.

Chat manages to catch me but the force of the fall knocks both of us to the ground.

When we finally manage to stop laughing and catch our breaths I realize I'm straddling him.

My cheeks burn and I move to take a seat facing towards him with my legs tucked next to me.

"Hey," he whispers with a soft and relaxed grin I had never seen before.

"Hi, Kitty." I giggle and poke his cheek. He pouts at me before turning his attention to the sky.

I hear him gasp. "Look at all the stars M'lady! I've never seen so many!"

I lay down next to him and gape at the stars. "I've never seen anything more beautiful!"

I feel Chat take my hand and press yet another kiss to it. "I have."

My heart skips a beat and my head spins. I slip my hand out of his and cover my face, trying desperately to hide my blush.

We sit in silence for a while before he speaks. I feel him move away from me just a bit and I uncover my face, only to find Chat sitting up and facing away from me. I sit up and reach out to him nut when he speaks I pull away before I reach him.

"You don't have to tell me who you are… you know that, right?" His hand rubs the back of his neck, something he only does when nervous.

"Chat—"

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to,"

"Chat—"

"I get it if you don't want to know who I am either—" He mumbles.

I throw my arms around his shoulders and hug him from behind.

"Minou, I love you, ok? There's no one in the world I trust with my identity more than you."

His voice comes shy and weak when he speaks. "You really mean that, Bugaboo?"

I press my lips to the nape of his neck and whisper, "Yes, Chaton."

He shivers at my touch and his neck turns bright red.

He shifts in my arms to turn towards me and pull me closer.

"My Lady, my love…" He mumbles with the dorkiest smile on his face.

My heart skips a beat, or two, or three, and I pull him in for our first real kiss, one we'll both remember forever.

Two bright lights envelop us as we kiss. Neither of us notice it. We become so lost in each other that we nearly forget to breathe.

When we pull away we take things slowly, adjusting to our identities. Our hands find each other's and the feeling of skin against mine startles me and forces my eyes open. The first thing I notice is the sheer excitement in his now human green eyes. Then the pieces of the puzzle fall into place.

"Hey, Mari," He grins.

"Adrien?" I ask.

His grin turns sheepish. "You're not disappointed are you?"

"Not even a little, are you?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm thrilled! I've never been happier in my life!" He laughs. "I could scream for all the world to hear that I love My Lady Marinette!"

"I love you too, Adrien! I couldn't possibly be happier knowing that the boy from my class that I fell in love with during a thunderstorm has always been my partner, the biggest dork known to man, and the only man that holds the key to my heart."


End file.
